1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a video processing circuit, and more particularly to a video processing circuit for performing a video enlarging operation and a video smoothing operation according to the buffered pixel data in the same linear buffer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the existing art, a video sharpness enhancing circuit has existed and been widely applied to various video processing occasions. Generally speaking, the video sharpness enhancing circuit extracts high-frequency components from the original video, and superimposes the extracted high-frequency video components back onto the original video to achieve the technological effect of enhancing the video sharpness of the original video. However, the existing video sharpness enhancing technique needs to use a lot of linear buffers for buffering the original video so that the operation of calculating the high-frequency video components can be finished. Thus, it is an important subject in the industry to design a video processing circuit capable of performing a video sharpness-enhancement operation using fewer linear buffers.